The present disclosure generally relates to sound field customization, and specifically relates to creating custom sound fields for increased privacy.
Conventional systems may use headphones to present audio content in a private manner to a user, but headphones occlude the ear canal and are undesirable for some artificial reality environments (e.g., augmented reality) where being able to hear sounds in the local area can be important. Generating audio content over air for a user within a local area, while minimizing the exposure of others in the local area to that audio content is difficult due to a lack of control over far-field radiated sound. Conventional systems are not able to dynamically customize a sound field to a user within their local environment.